


In Which the Daredevil & the Spider Make Sort-Of Friends…

by redbluejay



Series: Now & Then, Once & a While, Sometime, Maybe? [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 'cause he's always BAMF, BAMF Matt Murdock, Gen, Humor, I almost didn't post it under that tag because it's humour not humor, Team Red, also possibly crack, at least two-thirds of it, at least when he's not dying, but still sometimes then, sleep deprived!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluejay/pseuds/redbluejay
Summary: ...if you could call it that. It’s really more like a first meeting.(A.K.A, In Which Matt Creeps the Shit Out of Peter & Peter's Spidey-Sense Needs an Upgrade.)





	In Which the Daredevil & the Spider Make Sort-Of Friends…

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the "Now & Then, Once & a While, Sometime, Maybe?" series, which is just going to be a bunch of one-shots within the Marvel 'verse. In non-chronological order, most likely. We'll see.

  Before Tony Stark came along with his fancy suit and faint promises of fatherhood, Peter, to be frank, was already neck-deep in vigilantes, mentors, possible-father-figures, and maybe-friends. Along with enough varied (very, very varied, oh god) training that he’s pretty sure he’s good and set for life. Like, _life_ life.

  It all started, honestly, when Peter’s whacky, or more specifically, out-of-whack, spidey-sense decided to not work properly. Seriously - it’s nice when it goes off when Flash is around the corner. It once warned him that Liz was near - _that_ was appreciated. It’s even nice when it wants to warn him about that slippery floor ahead of him, that he totally wouldn’t have spotted without it. 

   _(Not like the giant, yellow “caution: wet floor” signs would have tipped him off, right? Of course not.)_

  With his spidey-sense being outright _overprotective_ , if a sixth sense could even be such a thing, he thought - with good reason - it might warn him if there was a potentially very, _very_ deadly vigilante just staring at him like a creep from the roof above.

   _(Some could argue he’s not a vigilante, he’s an anti-hero. Then it has “hero” in the name. Even if it’s “anti-.” At least, that’s what Peter likes to think. It makes him feel just a little bit safer, you know?)_

  But no, Spiderman didn’t notice the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen himself until he was readying his webs to swing out of the alley in which he had just stopped a mugging take place.

  He will forever deny that he made any un-manly sound of shock at the sight the terrifying, definitely-potentially very deadly vigilante/anti-hero… person.

   _(God, he needs to figure out which one to call him.)_

  “I prefer neither,” the deep, gravely voice of the Devil says.

  Peter freezes. “Er, h-how did you…?”

  It’s a legitimate worry - what if Daredevil is some sort of psychic? That would mean he could know all of Peter’s secrets already, and _oh my god, what if he’s reading my mind right now. Quick, quick, think of something non-discriminating, fast! Er…_

  But no, his mind drifts to, of all things - or people - Liz.

   _(And oh, wow, that can’t be his real voice - it would be way too easy to find out his secret identity that way, I mean, how many people in Hell’s Kitchen speak like_ that _?)_  

  “I can’t read your mind.” Was it his imagination, or did the brutal, completely-100%-sure deadly vigilante/anti-hero just speak with a note of amusement in his voice?

   _Oh, God. I’m so dead._  

  “I don’t kill.”

   _What! How did he-_  

  “You’re mumbling under your breath. I can hear you.”

   _Oh._ Oh, that makes sense now. After all, he hadn’t caught any sleep last night, with patrol, and homework, and regular teenage insomnia.

  “You should try coffee. I’ve seen it work wonders.” Yup. That was amusement - right there in Daredevil’s I-garble-shards-of-glass-now-it’s-your-turn voice.

  Terrifying. Abso-freakin’-lutely terrifying.

  “Good to know,” Daredevil’s voice came from closer now - on ground level.

  “R-Right. Right, okay, cool. Taking foot out of mouth now, please don’t hurt me.”

  “I’m not going to hurt you, kid.”

  Peter nods quickly.

  Daredevil sighs (he’s so much more intimidating in-person rather than on-screen) and takes a step forward. Peter, much to his shame, is still quite frozen with shock and fear.

  “Alright, this is ridiculous,” Daredevil raises an eyebrow. Or, at least, that’s what Peter thinks he does under the mask. “Kid, I’m not going to hurt you, I just-” 

  He breaks off, his head tilted to the side like a giant cat who’s just heard something interesting.

  Yeah, Peter thinks, that analogy fits pretty well.

  “Sorry, kid. I’m needed elsewhere,” Daredevil rushes to the fire escape, clambering up it more like a monkey than a cat. A very silent, graceful, deadly monkey. Once he gets to the top - which takes him an impressive total of only a few seconds (it’s a four-story building), he calls down, “And stay out of Hell’s Kitchen next time.”

  It takes a few more seconds for Peter to unfreeze and react - and by then, the Devil is long gone. “Will, uh, will do, Mr. Devil, er, Daredevil, sir.”

  He might also salute, just a bit. Just in case. To be safe. You never know, right?

 


End file.
